


Dammit Gabriel, Not Again!

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fanart, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Drawn for the SPN Reverse Big Bang 2017





	Dammit Gabriel, Not Again!

Please go give my author some love!! Here's the link to their story [The Curse of the Serapis](https://sweetspicyhot.livejournal.com/40023.html)


End file.
